


The things we hate about weddings and breakups

by sakurakjh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: [★ BREAKING] YG's actor Jung Chanwoo and BigHit's producer Park Eunhye getting married this summer.After six years of dating, the couple has decided to tie the knot in the city of love, Paris.After almost ten years of iKON abrupt disbandment under unknown circumstances and two weddings this could be the chance for iKONICS to see the seven members of the group reunited again!





	1. Invitation

_Jung Chanwoo_  
_And_  
_Park Eunhye_  
_We would appreciate your presence..._

Hanbin stared at the invitation. This was the fourth member of the group to get married in the spawn of ten years after the disbandment. Hanbin wondered if they all seven could make it now, unlike his, Bobby and Donghyuk’s weddings. He put the invitation in the coffee table and made his way to the studio upstairs to keep working on music.

Bobby went downstairs a couple of minutes later finding the invitation on the coffee table, it was like a Déjàvu to two years ago when Donghyuk and Katie got married, the invitation laid in the table, it was pearly white with strong wine vines along, he took it in his hands to take a better look at it. Chanwoo and the producer girl, huh? Junhoe owned him 100k won. Bobby put down the invitation and headed outside, to the company.

  
...

Jinhwan stared at the invitation for a while. He didn't even knew Chanwoo had a girlfriend and now they're getting married. He sighed and put it down in the table. He looked at his phone and the first thing he saw was the Soompi article about the wedding, attached to it were a photo of the invitation that was uploaded by Chanwoo and a photo of them uploaded by his girlfriend. He didn't expect to everyone to get married so soon, he didn't really expect to be one of the last getting married, if anything he thought he was going to be the first one to do so. But then again he never dated anyone for long and then Hanbin and Bobby with their 8 years of dating and then almost 9 years of perfect marriage, Donghyuk and Katie with their 6 years of dating and almost 3 years of marriage, and now Chanwoo and Eunhye with their teenage young love of 6 years had already proved him wrong. He wondered if Junhoe or Yunhyeong had a partner now he didn't knew about.

It is not like he didn't want to know about his best friends life's but since the abrupt disbandment he didn't even had time to fucking breath after he was taken under YG's ever merciful wings as a soloist... Nor he did want to get in contact after the disbandment. He sighed and opened his kakaotalk to talk to his manager about the wedding, maybe this time he'll make it.

  
...

  
Junhoe put the invitation down in the table and stared at the couple in front of him, they were all smiles and he couldn't help but smile too.

"So, we are going to Paris in 6 months" Junhoe took a sip of his frappe "Did you invite all the hyungs?" He stared at Chanwoo.

"Yeah, Hanbin and Bobby hyung already confirmed their attendance, while Jinhwan and Yunhyeong hyung haven't, but are we surprised? and I'm giving the invitation to Donghyuk hyung and Katie noona tomorrow" Eunhye stood up to go to the bathroom leaving the two of them alone for a while.

"Do you think they all go" Junhoe looked at his frappe instead of Chanwoo

"I hope so" he said "We haven't see each other in almost ten years. The only ones that keep in contact are us and Donghyuk hyung" he paused for a bit "I miss iKON, you know, I miss everyone"

"We can't force them to contact us if they don't want to, Chanwoo" Junhoe sighed. It wasn't the hyungs fault either, they were all victims, or at least he wanted to think that.

  
...

Yunhyeong took a look at the invitation. Blinked once. twice. Chanwoo was getting married. He never expected it, if he was being honest? Eunhye was his first formal girlfriend, he expected to them to break it after some years and Chanwoo to have more partners, but guess he was wrong. He laughed at that, Chanwoo and his girlfriend had attached a cute little note letter congratulating him for his latest movie role, they were so cute.

He missed Chanwoo. He missed iKON

  
...

  
Donghyuk saw the couple in front of him and laughed his heart full of joy "I can't believe my babies are getting married!" He fake sniffed "You were a shy mess just yesterday" he wiped a fake tear making both of them laugh.

"I..." Chanwoo started "Since you were the one who set us together, I think I own it to you" Chanwoo handed him the best man letter and the bridesmaid letter for Katie and Donghyuk almost screamed out of joy.

"I thought you were going to pick Yunhyeong—" he stopped "Did you invite him?"

"All six of you" Chanwoo looked at his girlfriend "We wanted everyone special to us there" Donghyuk nodded and smiled looking at the letter; Katie was going to be so happy.


	2. flight 1016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! Thanks for the comments I promise I'll update more now that I have some chapters written already!! If you want to follow me my twt is @jungkjhb

Eunhye threw herself in the comfy sofa of her and Chanwoo department. She scrolled down into the invitees list, who had confirmed their attendance and who was still pending. Their cats Momo and Ichigo were on her lap while she was reading everyone names and marking who was coming or not, then her eyes rested on a name.

  
"Kim Jinhwan"

  
Chanwoo talked about him and she knew him from the idol scene but had not even once the chance to talk to him. She was friends or at least acquaintance with all iKON members except him, she had met Donghyuk before Chanwoo because of Junhoe and she scouted Junhoe for JYP before that, she met Yunhyeong when Chanwoo and him stared in a drama and they have gone to the US on a vacation to meet Bobby and Hanbin. But Jinhwan was still a mystery to her, he not even once bated an eyelash to get in contact with the other iKONs, even Yunhyeong who was constantly busy had a chance to see them at least once a year. She sighed and continued scrolling down until Chanwoo came back and threw himself to the sofa too startling the cats away putting his head on Hye's lap.

  
"What are you thinking?" He asked closing his eyes letting his fiancé brush her fingers through his hair.

  
"I haven't met Jinhwan before, that makes me think I don't know any of your friends very well apart from Junhoe and Donghyuk" Hye said slowly, Chanwoo nodded and half smiled

  
"iKON disbandment was quick and hurtful. We loved each other but everything was stronger than us at that time so we suddenly gave up our communication except the younger line I guess" He turned to the side and hugged her "We all parted ways" iKON was still a sensitive subject for Chanwoo. Hye sighed and stared at the tablet with the remaining iKON names in it with a bold red PENDING beside their names.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Song Yunhyeong: PENDING  
Kim Jinhwan: PENDING  
Kim Hanbin: PENDING  
Kim Jiwon: PENDING  
Koo Junhoe: PENDING  
Kim Donghyuk: PENDING

Jinhwan was looking at his phone, his email open with a mail in the drafts. He had been hesitating to confirm his attendance for days by now, his mananger had managed to get him a free week for the wedding trip but he was still hesitating to send the confirmation while the wedding was a two weeks away.  
He has searched up Chanwoo's girlfriend on NAVER because he had a bad feeling and when the auto complete search filled up he remembered. He had searched her up because he was Junhoe producer and not only that.

  
["Koo Junhoe and his supossed girlfriend producer" "Junhoe and his producer sit together on MAMA2023" "Koo Junhoe and Park Eunhye dating rumors denied by Big Hit"]

  
They were always involved in headlines together regarding the true nature of their friendship, all of them speculating they were a couple, even after Chanwoo announced they were dating, the rumors kept coming as if Chanwoo was some sort of fake boyfriend. Jinhwan was sure they were in love but he couldn't help to feel bitter about the dating rumors between Junhoe and his producer. He never reached out to them fearing he would be met with hostilities after not reaching out to them and not picking up any call in years, he had so much fear in his being to even think of reaching out to any of them, especially Junhoe. He toyed with the phone on his hand wondering if he should actually go to the wedding until he took it on his hand and booked a flight to Paris.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Kim Jinhwan  
ATTENDANCE: CONFIRMED.

Yunhyeong walked down in the halls of SM, trying to find his manager. He has signed up soon after the disbandment as an actor for SM Entertainment after they offered him a contract. He tried to keep in touch with everyone but Jinhwan shut everyone out except maybe for Chanwoo and Donghyuk, he tried hard but it was difficult being SM a strict company even more after all he was a ex member of a rather popular band he was kept away from any scandal but noe, after ten years the company decided to give in and let him go to Chanwoo wedding since they were together in a drama before. He found his manager sitting in the cafeteria, he walks up to him and smiles.

  
"It's approved" He shows the signed permission to his manager while he takes it.  
"Well then now we have to book you a flight to Paris and get your things ready"

Yunhyeong cheers and takes his phone while walking to the van with his manager when he realizes. He doesn't have Chanwoo number saved.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Song Yunhyeong  
ATTENDANCE: CONFIRMED.

Hanbin placed his phone down and picked up Haruto from the floor where he fell asleep waiting for his dad and put him on his lap. Haruto moved around a little but he stayed still after a few movements. Hanbin smiled at him and Jiwon walked in after a few moments, smiling at them putting the popcorn in the table beside the couch.  
“Is he out already? The movie has barely started” Jiwon caressed Haruto hair a little before going back to his position beside Hanbin and his arm behind his husband. Hanbin leaned on his shoulder and they went on watching the movie. Once it finished, Hanbin stood up with Haruto in his arms and walked upstairs to put him to bed. When he came back to the first floor, Jiwon was cleaning the table so he just sat on the couch again, taking the phone in his hands, he opened the email checking his work email, but then opened his personal mail, a draft popping up on screen “Haven’t you replied?” Jiwon asks leaning on the back of the couch “Jinu and Jeeyoung already agreed to take care of Haru”

  
“I was about to” Hanbin passed a thumb across the screen and pauses.

  
“You don’t want to go?” He asks, sitting beside him and putting his arms around Hanbin waist, pulling him closer to him.

  
“It’s not that, but” Hanbin puts his phone down “I’m afraid” He breaths out “We haven’t been together since the disbandment and we haven’t really see everyone in these years” Hanbin said, Jiwon catching up what he really meant.

  
“I’m sure he will be there” Jiwon said “We have to see him again one way or another.

“I’m just hurt you know? I don’t even know how awful Junhoe must feel if he sees him” Hanbin said quietly, Jiwon caressed his back and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Kim Hanbin & Kim Jiwon  
ATTENDANCE: CONFIRMED.

Donghyuk gathered all his things from the studio and went out closing the door. In the hallways of YG there was a spectacular congratulating Chanwoo on his wedding. There were others on that hallway, the one dedicated to him and Katie, the one for Suhyun and her husband, Jaewon and his wife, and so on. He walked down to the first floor when he spotted a very familiar face.

  
“Jun-” He was about to call for him but then he spotted his manager, meaning he was there for business he silently followed him until he got into the studios lane.

  
“What are you doing?” A voice said behind him startling him.

  
“Deuk you gave me a heart attack. I was following Junhoe around” He said as a matter of fact.

  
“Ah yeah, I heard he was around to discuss something with old man Yang” He said “Probably about the usage of Double B songs for Jinhwan, since Junhoe is their advocate here”

  
“Even like that they haven’t seen each other” Donghyuk said. He walked away from YG and stopped by the Tuxedo store, but then he remembered, the mail.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Kim Donghyuk & Kim Katie  
ATTENDANCE: CONFIRMED.

Junhoe walked to the van to get out of the company as soon as possible, he didn’t like to overstay his visits to YG in any way, and it only increased the chances. He waited for his manager leaning his body on the van while waiting he started texting Eunhye, who was sending him pictures of all the desserts and cakes the reception offered, they were already in Paris for every finishing touch.   
There were photos of the cakes, photos of her eating them and then a selfie of the two of them slipped in, Chanwoo with his cheek pressed on hers while both of them were covered on cake icing. Junhoe grip on his phone got a bit rude and he hid his phone almost immediately. His looked to the entrance where his manager should be coming back when he spotted a pair of eyes on his, locking their gazes together. Junhoe felt the panic rush throughout his being and hurried inside the van, where he should have waited from the start. He closed the door way too fast and lumped on to the seat. Getting his phone from his pocket, the first thing that popped was his chat with Eunhye, taking two seconds too much, he closed it and went to his mail box.

  
Sighing he covered his eyes when he heard his manager go in the van sitting in the front seat. He was not ready for this week.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Koo Junhoe  
ATTENDANCE: CONFIRMED.

Eunhye took her iPad as soon as they crashed in to the hotel room they had, reading all the confirmations, smiling she marked all the confirmations before sliding silently in the bed with Chanwoo, while they watched the movie that was on the hotel TV.

  
INVITATION CONFIRMATION  
Song Yunhyeong: CONFIRMED  
Kim Jinhwan: CONFIRMED  
Kim Hanbin: CONFIRMED  
Kim Jiwon: CONFIRMED  
Koo Junhoe: CONFIRMED  
Kim Donghyuk: CONFIRMED

 

Junhoe was having a hard time putting his luggage in place, he just tossed everything in the upper compartments while he waited for Yunhyeong to come and sit beside him. He fell asleep and woke up to the sounds of laughs, more important, Jinhwan laugh. He jerked awake and in his right side there was Yunhyeong, sure, but beside him was not only than Kim Jinhwan, they were chatting and looking happy, probably catching up to whatever they have missed, which was a lot. Junhoe wanted to earth to eat him alive, he shifted to the side, hoping Yunhyeong hadn’t notice.

  
Yunhyeong felt Junhoe shift on his side but he dismissed it, he knew Junhoe didn’t and wasn’t so eager to talk to Jinhwan right, now, he hoped the wedding trip changed that. On the other hand, Jinhwan was a little uncomfortable after noticing Junhoe waking up, he wanted to talk, to sort things out, but that was not the moment to do it.

When they arrived to the hotel, Chanwoo and Eunhye were waiting for them downstairs; arms linked Chanwoo whispering things to her ear. Junhoe looked everywhere but them, and that didn’t go unnoticed by Jinhwan. They welcomed them and hugged them. Short after, Jiwon and Hanbin arrived. The tension in the air was evident and Jinhwan felt suffocated, Donghyuk was the first one to talk.

  
“Well then, we should go and check in” Eunhye gave them the keys to their rooms, but something was up.

  
“Some of you have to share rooms, I mean, aside from the couples” She said “Yunhyeong is staying with my brother and as for Junhoe and Jinhwan” She looked pitifully at Junhoe and he was about to riot when Chanwoo talked.

  
“We did everything we could, everything is packed” He gave the singers their key and while Junhoe was just sure, this was arranged, Jinhwan saw it as his chance to get everything out.

  
They all walked to their respective rooms, Junhoe was, this close to bolt out and stay in the streets, he put his luggage in the closet, trying his best to ignore the older presence when he talked.

  
“Junhoe, I want us to talk” Jinhwan said sitting in the bed.

  
“Well, that’s a first” Junhoe put his case on the other way too hard. “I thought you forgot my name”

  
“June” Jinhwan was cut by Junhoe.  
“Save it for the wedding, I don’t want any of your crap”

  
“MY CRAP?” Jinhwan stood up “I WASN’T THE ONE WHO LEFT”

  
“WELL YOU MADE SURE I KNEW THAT, YOU NEVER RETURNED ANY OF MY CALLS” Junhoe blurred out “As a matter of fact, you changed your number and acted like you never knew any of us”

  
“You know that is-”

  
“Company politics, yeah right blame that on the old hag” Junhoe walked back and forth “Not even a call, text, nothing. I left, yeah, I accept that I did wrong, I was YOUNG Jinhwan, I didn’t know what else to do when I saw the world crumbling upon me, crushing everything I _loved_ ” Jinhwan stood there, silent. “Just don’t talk to me while we are here, you’re very good at it”


	3. rings

2018, ten years ago.

 

Hanbin was sweating, he didn't know how the outcome would be, he trusted Bobby everything will be all right but he really didn't know what will happen. He wanted to trust his boyfriend about this, but he had a bad feeling about everything, he had a bad feeling about sitting in the chairman office waiting for him to come in.

 

When YG entered the room, Hanbin and Bobby stood up and greeted him until he sat in the sofa in front of them "So, what is it that you guys wanted to tell me?" He smiled at them "My assistant said it was very important and you guys reserved this day for two months" Hanbin was about to talk when he felt a huge panic ran through his entire being. He felt trapped.

 

Jiwon squeezed Hanbin hand, gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the chairman who stated at them if anything with more intensity.

 

"We... We have something to tell you, boss" Jiwon started "We want to come out as a couple to the public" Bobby deadpanned. The tension in the air was palpable, Hanbin feel intoxicated, he wanted to run away and hide himself in the bottom of their closet. Hyunsuk started laughing sorely, Bobby could feel the lack of joy in it, he felt no better than Hanbin but he had to be strong.

 

"You have to be joking" The chairman stood up and took a breath "I don't wanna lose any of you two. Let's say, Hanbin started dating Hayi" What? "I still have connections with Jinyoung, he can arrange Bobby with one of his girls, and we can start the photos soon so it doesn't look—"

 

"Chairman" Hanbin talked for the first time "We want to come clean"

 

"Hanbin, son" The cold tone in the chairman sent shivers down Hanbin out of fear "In this business is either eat them or they'll eat you alive" The chairman took a deep breath "I'll have to separate the group for a bit" He walked away even before the two of them could process it.

 

**_[_ ** **_★_ ** **_BREAKING] iKON Vocal sub-unit to debut this September with a mini álbum_ **

****

Jinhwan sat in the table still taking in what the CEO had said “You guys are going to promote while Hanbin and Bobby stay in a hiatus” Why? They were two of the most popular of the group just a little behind Junhoe, something smelled fishy in all this.

 

“I can’t believe YG is making us debut as a unit” Junhoe said while they were waiting for Double B to arrive to their weekly dinner “It’s so good”

 

“Almost too good” Jinhwan said right before Hanbin entered the dining room.

 

“We have to talk about something” Bobby sat in the table waiting for Hanbin to take a seat “We… we have been forced to take on a hiatus for YG sake because we wanted to come out” Jinhwan looked at them containing his breath

 

“This has nothing to do with you guys, this won’t affect you in any way, but” Bobby sighed “We want you to be prepared for whatever can come our way” He sat and looked at everyone, they were all sort of shocked.

 

“Chairman just told us to cool it off so we wouldn’t be involved in any scandal” Hanbin said. That was not true. The chairman had told them to step out of iKON way to success if they were not going to help. Hanbin fought back tears as they all started to eat, trying to forget about it for a while.

 

Junhoe was walking down to Hanbin studio to talk about the title track for their unit debut when he heard someone raising their voice.

 

“HAVE YOU NOT THOUGHT ABOUT THIS? WHAT IS IT TO THINK DO YOU WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO iKON?” He heard the voice of their manager rising even through the soundproofing, Junhoe stopped right there, he had never heard the manager shout at anyone let alone at Hanbin then the voice started to get quieter but Junhoe was close enough to hear it “Think about all this Hanbin-ah, I don’t want YG to disband iKON, but if you don’t cooperate, that what will happen” Junhoe jerked away from the wall stumbling into a trash can, he covered his mouth to keep him from screaming and run to hide in the bathroom that was near the studio. After fifteen minutes he saw the manager walking away from the studio and he rushed himself in. Hanbin was sitting in his chair, hugging his knees crying.

 

He has seen this Hanbin before. The one that doesn’t want to burden people with his problems so he shuts himself in and doesn’t let anyone come his way, he knows this Hanbin, but he has never noticed how thin Hanbin has become, how much his skin is paler and how bruised his body is. He reaches out to him and Hanbin jerks away, not noticing is Junhoe at first. But when he does he cries even harder throwing himself into the younger arms, despite not knowing what was going on, Junhoe hugged Hanbin and caressed his back while Hanbin calmed himself down. They were in the couch for a while until Hanbin fell asleep and he carried the older to Bobby studio.

 

 

 

Junhoe knows that Hanbin knows he knows if that makes sense? But he hasn't said anything in the last week so Junhoe let's that slip and thinks it isn't as big as he thinks it is. But one day everything explodes before them. Junhoe wakes up to the sound of a suitcase falling to the ground, he wakes up and walks to the living room, maybe the manager was going out. But when he gets to the living room all he finds is Bobby in the door with his suitcases and Hanbin helping him to get them outside, when they see him they three froze and so the reality of the things hit Junhoe at once he walks and tries to touch Hanbin but Hanbin is in his arms before he can say anything. Hanbin is trying to breathe properly but the sobs go out no matter how hard he tries to suppress them, Bobby hugs both of them while they cry their eyes out for a couple of minutes. Hanbin looks at Junhoe in the eyes and wipes his tears away.

 

"You can't tell anyone Junhoe-ah" Hanbin says "If anyone asks you didn't see us" Hanbin gets out his phone and Bobby's and puts them in the night stand "We will talk to you as soon as we can" Hanbin hugs Junhoe one more time and Bobby does the same, before Junhoe can process anything, Hanbin and Bobby are gone.

 

It takes Junhoe all his courage to walk away to his room. Except he doesn’t. He ends up crawling in Jinhwan bed and hugs him like there is no tomorrow, Jinhwan in his sleep turns around and hugs Junhoe kissing his forehead. He doesn’t hear it, but Junhoe cries himself to sleep that night. Junhoe jerks awake by Donghyuk’s loud voice and Jinhwan discussing. He gets up from Jinhwan’s bed and walks to the living room where the remaining four are discussing.

 

“All the things are gone, GONE, How could they get all of them all out in one night if it wasn’t with help!?” Donghyuk was pulling his hair out. So it wasn’t a dream after all. He walked towards the kitchen, evading the discussion when Yunhyeong followed close behind.

 

“You don’t seem surprised” Yunhyeong sat on the kitchen table watching Junhoe pour cereal and milk on his bowl. He walked towards the younger until he was beside him “Hanbin left us a letter. To me and Chanwoo, I mean” Junhoe hummed “I hide it before Chanwoo could see it” Junhoe arched an eyebrow at him “Hanbin told me to take care of him, and that’s what I’m doing. The less he knows, the better” Junhoe looked at him.

 

“They didn’t explain me anything. They just… asked me to not tell anyone I saw them leave” Junhoe chuckled “I wished so hard for it to be a nightmare, but guess I was not lucky enough”

 

Yunhyeong sorely laughs and then Junhoe throws the cereal to the sink, walking back to Jinhwan bedroom, throwing himself in the bed. He wakes up feeling Jinhwan hands on his hair, realizing that at some point Jinhwan went back to his room and put Junhoe’s head on his lap.

 

“Manager called” He said “They’re looking for them but apparently Jaewon bought the tickets for them and refuses to give them the flight number” Junhoe hums and closes his eyes again. “Aren’t you worried?”

 

“Hanbin and Bobby hyung are old enough to know what they’re doing” Hanbin crying face telling him he will call flashed on his mind “They will contact us if they want to” Jinhwan bitterly laughs.

 

“If they wanted they could have never leave” He gets up and throws himself to Junhoe, who hugs him so hard Jinhwan feels he is going to break, but he feels Junhoe true feelings through it, no matter how cold his façade is, Junhoe is still a kid after all. And so, Junhoe cries his heart out in his beloved fairy arms.

 

 

 

Junhoe is in his vocal training when Hanbin calls him for the first time, he asks him to bring Yunhyeong with him to Jaewon house as soon as he finishes recording. Both of them walk towards Jaewon apartment in silence “Do you think he is going to tell us the truth?” Yunhyeong asks.

“He will if he thinks we need to know” Junhoe says “Hanbin doesn’t do things like this out of the blue” He knocks in the apartment until Jaewon opens the door for them, they walk inside until they notice Hanbin sitting in the couch, both of them run towards him.

“Carefully or else I’m going to break!” Hanbin laughs until he feels the sobs from both of them “I’m sorry” He says with a tie on his throat he swallows instantly “I’m really sorry for putting this burden on you guys” both of them get up and sit in front of Hanbin, who nods and keeps talking “I’m supposed to be in the US, but bobby and I wanted to do things right” He sighs “I’m telling you guys the truth because I trust you three but if you want to tell the others the truth, you’re free to do so”

 

“Jiwon and I have been together for almost 8 years, as you guys know, we wanted to come out to the public you know, be honest and all that” Hanbin took a breath “But as soon as we talked about it to the chairman, he told us to break it off and start dating some girl idol, or else iKON would stop to have seven members” Hanbin looked like he wanted to cry “I wanted to continue with iKON a little bit longer you know, a long life thing but, this, this was something I wasn’t going to trade. What I have with Jiwon is a life-time thing and I didn’t want to break it, it’s my most precious possession, so I asked if we could continue to keep it low-key as we did before, but the company refused” Hanbin was starting to tear up and he paused a bit “I was threatened by one of our managers to break my legs if I continued to date Jiwon for the sake of the group, Jiwon was cornered constantly by the staff to intimidate him, the chairman thought that he was being too permissive letting us date so we were forced to leave YG last week” Hanbin breathed in and out “We took out most valuable things and after that they came in and cleaned our rooms and threw everything out as far as I know” Junhoe got up and hugged Hanbin again, then Jaewon and Yunhyeong  and only then, Hanbin let himself breath and he started crying loudly, saying sorry and hugging them in.

 

 

 

Junhoe was pissed off; he didn’t think things through when he was like this. Yunhyeong had told everyone else, everyone took his time to process everything, Jinhwan was the only one that had a very hard time coming into terms with it. They were still in vocal practice when he heard the coach talk about Hanbin and calling him coward for running away, that’s when Junhoe snapped at him and when the manager came in, he threw a fist against him until the group was called out to the chairman office.

 

“I know you know what happened” The manager put on an ice bag on his nose; he was disgusted by the staff. Junhoe wondered if that’s why Jaeho left the company “We have been nothing put patience to you two disrespecting us but this is it” He looked both them in the eyes “Either you apologize or leave” The chairman looked at the five of them until Junhoe and Yunhyeong stepped in front “So your apology-“

 

“I’m leaving” Junhoe said and everyone stared at him “This is not what I want for myself, this is it” Junhoe took out the company phone and put it on the table “I’m done” Yunhyeong did the same and both of them were scolded to the entrance and the dorms to get their luggage with the other three in a van behind them.

 

**_[_ ** **_★_ ** **_BREAKING] iKON UNEXPECTED HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT BY YG ON INSTAGRAM AND FANS CAFÉ_ **

****

They were victims of the circumstances; they didn't have anything against a big company. They knew it, Junhoe kicked the luggage that was stock up in the entrance as he entered his room, taking one of the suitcases and putting everything in it. The rage was filling him up, he tried to fight back tears that were pooling in the corner of his eyes, he heard someone coming after him, the other three had arrived minutes later than them, he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was, the only person who would come after him.

****

"KOO JUNHOE YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE LIKE THIS!" Jinhwan stormed in the room a second later watching Junhoe stuff his suitcase.

 

"Guess what?" He said looking at him while closing the suitcase "I already did" He tried to pass him, he heard Donghyuk and Chanwoo in the living room, probably having the same conversation with Yunhyeong, when Jinhwan screamed in a desperate attempt to catch his attention.

 

"YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY LIKE THEY DID" _YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THEY DID_ was left implied. Junhoe turned around, angry. He looked at his hyung; Jinhwan noticed the change in Junhoe's gaze.

 

"What? Do you really think they ran away from this? THEY _MADE_ THEM RUN AWAY JINHWAN CAN'T YOU SEE?" Junhoe was beyond gone to care about formalities "I can't be in a company that doesn't accept what I am, they did that to Jiwon and Hanbin, I won't let them do the same to me if I can help it" _I won't let them do the same to us_. Junhoe sighed at Jinhwan tiny frame, he looked scared and Junhoe urge to hug him was strong but this was beyond whatever he felt "You should do the same while you can" With that Junhoe took his suitcase with his most important things and just like Bobby and Hanbin, Junhoe and Yunhyeong were gone for real.

 

**_[_ ** **_★_ ** **_BREAKING] BOBBY, B.I, SONG and JUNE iKON members decide to not re-sign their contracts with YG Entertainment._ **

 

Months passed by and the contracts came to an end eventually, Junhoe and Yunhyeong passed to sign the termination of said contracts while Hanbin and Bobby decided to send them through mail. Jinhwan wanted to reach out and talk to Junhoe; he looked the same, as handsome and as ethereal as ever, he had some dark circles he supposed were for talking to Double B at midnight.

Jinhwan had cried himself to sleep for days. He missed his best friends so much; he missed Hanbin and Bobby gross love, Yunhyeong cooking for him when he was back from vocal practice. But he missed Junhoe the most; he was his first love, the only person Jinhwan ever loved. They had something or so Jinhwan thought after Junhoe disappeared from his life forever. He knows he had to be strong for Chanwoo and Donghyuk but he can't even bring himself up some days. It was hard, to be without the most important persons in your life. Junhoe and Hanbin tried to get a hold of him but he never answered, they made their decisions for themselves leaving him there. He never actually considered that they would be out of his life.

 

That's the moment the announcement is out and all of their fans are crying, probably blaming YG. But they don't know his things went down, how everything happened. They don't know the pain they went through and how they all run away from it. YG took him under his wing along with the other two maknaes. He blamed everything on Hanbin and Bobby but he knew better.

 

He would have done the same for him and Junhoe.

 

**_[_ ** **_★_ ** **_BREAKING] former iKON members JAY, DK and CHAN re-sign their contracts with YG as soloist, dancer coach and actor._ **

  
Hanbin and Bobby had successfully moved to the US along with Hanbin family. It would be a shock for Hanbyul at first as she was just starting Middle School but years with Uncle Bobby helped her to learn English fluently. They settled there and Hanbin's mother had gotten a job fairly easy even though Hanbin offered to pay for their expenses, but now that Hanbin and Bobby were an established couple, their parents had told him to worry more about their own family.

  
They bought a house in the same city as their parents who lived fairly close to each other but a little far from them since they had to live closer to the city itself because of the company. Hanbin had gotten a job as producer in Sony Records and Bobby signed up as a rapper. They were okay.

Everything will be okay. Or so he wanted to think.

 

**_[_ ** **_★_ ** **_BREAKING] SONY RECORDS’ Rapper BOBBY and producer HANBIN announce their relationship and wedding!_ **

****

Chanwoo and Eunhye met in a company gathering. She was a manager for a new JYP group around that time. They exchanged numbers and started talking often until they started to go out on coffee dates. She was also friends with Junhoe because of a deal he got out of JYP to join but he refused. When she gave up her manager spot and signed as producer with BH, both of them came in clean with their companies and asked for keep it secret.

 

Eunhye was very cute, had bob short blonde hair and a cute beauty mark below her right eye. Junhoe started to hang out with her and Chanwoo, then with her alone when Chanwoo was on schedule, he had signed with BH short after Eunhye did so both of them worked on a team for Junhoe new upcoming releases. Junhoe was scrolling down his phone when an article popped up. He frowned and leaned on to see what Eunhye was doing, discarding his phone.

 

**_[_ ** **_★_ ** **_RUMOR] former iKON member and actor, Jung Chanwoo and Big Hit producer and model, Park Eunhye spotted on a date!_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is what happened ten years ago.   
> i'm sorry if anyone is disappointed tho hahaha, hope everyone is enjoying the au!! next week we keep going with the wedding week: the rehearsal dinner
> 
> you can follow me on twt: @jungkjhb or ask me anything on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/cholobeom


	4. hotel room

June 31, 2029. Wedding week day 1.

 

Junhoe was out in the city streets with Eunhye and Katie, helping them to go and pick up the wedding dress. He kept thinking about what happened with Jinhwan in the morning, he left the room and didn’t come back since then, now it was hitting 5pm and he doesn’t think he would be able to even be back without blurring out his feelings.

 

 He followed the two girls around the city while Jinhwan and Donghyuk helped Chanwoo to pick up his suit. They stopped near the center so they will just walk around the city, leaving the rented car in the parking lot, entering the store, Junhoe saw all ways, everywhere you would look at there were wedding dresses.

 

He followed behind Katie when the dependant guided them to the couches waiting for Eunhye for her final fit in the dress. Junhoe put on his earphones and played _I want to be free_ by Queen waiting for Eunhye to get the dress and so they can finally meet the rest of them for lunch, he opened instagram, but when he looked up he saw her on the dress and getting fixed for the final touch. Her blond hair was fixed up in a bun, the princess-like dress shined with every light that hit it in rainbow shades, he stared at her until she turned around to them and Katie gasped, telling her how pretty she looked. Eunhye double lids shined with the shimmer eye shadow she had put on, her silver nails covering her mouth when she laughed, Junhoe automatically smiled at her, she looked so happy, so ethereal.

 

“Do you like it?” She turned around showing the dress but Junhoe had his eyes fixed up on her face, she never looked up to Junhoe tough, as always.

 

“I love it” He said “You look very good in it, a good choice” He said instantly, fixing his eyes on his shoes. Katie rolled her eyes and started fixing Eunhye hair to put out the hair piece. Junhoe looked at Eunhye again, the music playing on the backgroung. _God knows I fall—._ He quickly closed Melon and stood up to get out of the store, waiting for them outside.

 

He took a cigarette out of his coat and lighted it up, he smoked it when he saw Katie leaving the store, she walked to him, standing at his side. "Aren't you going to tell her?"

 

"Is there a point in telling her now?" He said, scoffing.

 

"She has to know someday" Katie then looked at him "And it's better late than never"

 

"It's better this way you know" Junhoe threw the cigarette to the ground stomping on it. "As Song Yunhyeong once told me, 'The less you know, the better'" Both of them turned around as Eunhye got out of the store with a big ass box that Junhoe snatched from her hands and she just smiled at him, thanking him. It started raining.

 

 

Jinhwan toyed with his phone as Donghyuk gave advices to Cha woo about suits, and what's better not to do on his wedding day. He felt guilty. He felt heartbroken too. He is still madly in love with Junhoe after ten years. He scrunches a little in the sofa when Chanwoo calls for him.

 

"Jinhwan what do you think?" He turned to see him and Jinhwan sat right, smiling at him.

 

"I think it's nice but the tie shouldn't be wine?" Chanwoo sided eyed the pink flamingo tie and whined. "It's okay you're nervous, i would be too" Jinhwan laughed and looked outside. He heard a Queen song playing in a local cafe in front of the store. It was raining.

 

 

Short after they met everyone else in a karaoke near the center, Eunhye wedding dress in the back of Junhoe’s car and Chanwoo tuxedo in the back of his car. Double B and Yunhyeong came in late after sightseeing the city and brought everyone a souvenir even though they were all there. They were laughing having a hard time choosing music since it was mostly British and French music. After a few attempts Junhoe and Eunhye decided on a Queen song.

 

_God knows I want to break free!_

 

Eunhye sang at the top of her lungs, followed by Katie and Chanwoo laughs, as a singer Eunhye was a great producer. Junhoe turned to the rest of them imitating Eunhye, singing in Yunhyeong direction and making faces at him, ended up on him choking on air smacking Hanbin's arm while laughing, but then his eyes catch up to Jinhwan’s eyes.

 

_I fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it’s for real._

 

Jinhwan broke the eye contact and then Junhoe looked at Eunhye who was having the time of her life singing and laughing on Chanwoo's lap, everyone cheered when they suddenly kissed. He kept on singing, his eyes fixed up on the screen and not making any noise, so unlike him. When she came back at him, playing, taking his scarf on her hands, Junhoe looked at her but his eyes flickered in Jinhwan direction.

 

_But life still goes on; I can get used to live without you by my side._

 

Wedding week day 2.

 

Junhoe woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was 6 am and he wanted to go and jog in the block and maybe go for a coffee, today was the rehearsal dinner so he had to get his shit together. He looked to the bed next to his finding it clean and made. He shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

He returned to the hotel bumping in to Bobby in the elevator, they talked about everything, his life in the states, promising him that he will come visit and meet Haruto on his next tour. He walked to his room, Jinhwan was watching TV, he looked puffy, as if he had been crying for hours; he looked like he had just taken a bath, so Junhoe supposed it was because of that. Not that he cared about it.

 

Throwing himself in bed he started texting Chanwoo about the night while Chanwoo complained about it saying he would rather just skip this and play games with Eunhye all night. Junhoe chuckled and rolled on his bed, looking at the roof silently. It’s this how he saw his life ten years ago? No. Ten years ago he had a dream, he had someone who he loved and most importantly, loved him back. Or so he thought. He sat on the bed staring at Jinhwan’s back, he had not aged one bit, where Junhoe was rough and sharp Jinhwan has always been soft, unique. Junhoe found himself staring at Jinhwan until Jinhwan himself turned back and saw him staring. He stood up and walked outside, out of himself walked towards Double B's room. He heard chitchatting inside and knocked the door.

 

“Who is it?” Jiwon voice asked from the inside, he heard Yunhyeong laugh and relaxed.

 

“Junhoe” He heard the click of the door and Jiwon told him to come inside. Junhoe almost run and threw himself to Hanbin who was watching a movie in the sofa.

 

"Wow what happened?" Jiwon sat beside them while Yunhyeong was across the room, staring at them.

 

"How do you know you messed up your life?" Junhoe put his head on Hanbin’s lap hugging his hips while Hanbin face relaxed, seeming sad.

 

“What makes you think you did?”  Hanbin caressed Junhoe’s red hair softly, he reminded him of Haruto. Junhoe soft sniffles started to come out and his grip on Hanbin become stronger, Bobby and Yunhyeong stayed still watching them, looking each other trying to understand what was going on.

 

“I let the love of my life go years ago, I thought I had got over it and that I was going to succeed in love after that” he sniffs again “But I fell in love with the wrong person again” Hanbin continued to caress his hair.

 

“You didn’t fucked up Junhoe, things like this happen, you can’t just control everything and everyone else around you” Hanbin looked up to Jiwon “You have to make the best of every situation Junhoe, you’re young, you’re barely 32”

 

 

Eunhye knocked the door to Junhwan room twice until she heard a noise inside and then the door opened; Jinhwan looked like he was crying just now. She had come to make sure they would attend to the dinner but as soon as she saw Jinhwan she rushed inside and dropped her tablet to the sofa and sat with Jinhwan on the sofa.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” She started to wipe Jinhwan tears since they started to come out again.

 

“Don’t tell anyone please” Jinhwan said “I don’t w-want” Jinhwan couldn’t finish his sentence when the tears came flowing down again.

 

“I won’t but tell me, why are you crying? Did something happen?” Eunhye looked at him with so much concern on her eyes that Jinhwan felt another rush of sadness go through him.

 

“I just…” Jinhwan took a breath “I feel like shit” He started “Chanwoo invites me here, I have not even once talked to him in these ten years, he even had to talk to my manager first, I—I can’t even begin with Hanbin and Jiwon. And then there is Junhoe and I haven’t talked to him in years, we, well I loved him so much but I was hurt then I was afraid and—”  Jinhwan started hyperventilating so Eunhye tried to calm him down a bit.

 

“Jin, Jinan, breathe remember in and out” Eunhye put her hand on his shoulders and Jinhwan threw himself on her arms, trying to calm down a bit. Eunhye started to hum slowly making Jinhwan calm down and eventually fall asleep. She put him to bed the best she could, leaving him alone making sure to tell Donghyuk to keep an eye on him. She walked down the hall and sighed. This was going to be a rollercoaster.

 

 

Jiwon fixed up his hair and waited for Hanbin to be done. Junhoe was soundly asleep on their bed while Yunhyeong was ready sitting in the sofa waiting for them to go to the dinner. He texted Donghyuk some photos and asked if they were ready. _We are just waiting for Jinhwan to be done, he just woke up_. Huh?

 

“I’m ready” Hanbin said coming out of the bathroom, Bobby stood up and kissed him.

 

“You look amazing” Yunhyeong faked couched behind them and then Bobby looked to where Junhoe was sleeping. “He would be fine, he sleeping like a rock, we can crash into the other bed” Hanbin looked satisfied with it and the three of them went out of the room to the upper floor for the rehearsal dinner.

 

 

Chanwoo sipped his champagne sitting on the edge of the table, listening to his friends talking, the dinner was half way through and they decided to drink a little after. He looked where iKON was… oh well, half them. Donghyuk and Katie were on the back talking with Eunhye to the staff for the final details. He stared pass Eunwoo and focused on Yunhyeong. It has been itching him to talk to him but he didn’t even know how to do so without making it a big scene he didn’t want to experience at that very moment.

 

In the table, Jinhwan felt out of place, without Donghyuk and Katie, he didn’t have anyone to talk to while Yunhyeong talked to Double B, he started to think of getting up and go to his room to finally sleep well, damn the dinner, Chanwoo and Eunhye would understand. He stood up and walked to the door and when he opened it up, Junhoe crashed up to him.

 

“YOU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Junhoe smelled like rum and tequila, Jinhwan tried his best to keep him away from the door, e successfully pulled Junhoe away from it without anybody noticing. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I’M HERE LIKE” Jinhwan carried Junhoe out to the elevator. Junhoe kept saying no sense all the way down trying to press the buttons but Jinhwan managed to keep him away.  They crashed in the hotel room and Jinhwan saw everything splattered out, his clothes, Junhoe clothes, everything.

 

Both of them were on the floor and then Junhoe looked a little bit more sober for a second “This is your fault”

 

“What exactly is my fault according to you” Jinhwan scoffed

 

“Is your fault that I’m here suffering” Junhoe tried to stand up but Jinhwan stopped him “LET ME GO” Junhoe screamed, then he suddenly went numb and to the floor “Let me go please” Jinhwan let go out of him and Junhoe suddenly started crying “My life is pathetic, I fell in love so many years ago, thinking I could own the fucking world, that I could just get away with it and life my life to the fullest HOW FOOL I WAS” Junhoe kicked a shoe that was near him and took the bottle of tequila that was on the night stand “I thought you loved me and we could get everything, the world was ours to get wasn’t it? But we were young, too young perhaps” He looked sad, Jinhwan had started crying unconsciously “I could have gave my life for you, I loved everything about you and I was convinced we were meant to be” Junhoe took a sip “Pathetic”

 

“Jun—” Jinhwan tried to reach out to him but Junhoe stood up, opening his arms to the air.

 

“Now that I thought I was okay, that everything happened for a reason and that reason was so I could meet her, the love of my life” _what?_ “And now she is getting married to my best friend” Junhoe tears were running free while walking around the room with the bottle in hand, Jinhwan looked at him dumbfounded “And I can’t even say that I feel hate towards them because” He sniffed, his face turning into an expression of pain “She loves him with everything she has, and he loves her the same way and I—” Suddenly Junhoe fell to the floor on his knees and Jinhwan went to him “It hurts Jinhwan” Junhoe suddenly stood up and threw the tequila bottle against the balcony rail braking into a million pieces, he screamed again with the pain going on his system. Jinhwan looked at him broke down. Junhoe was a kid after all, he thought again, after many years.

 

Jinhwan stood up and walked up to him; he stood in front of Junhoe and caressed his face. Junhoe was taller than him; he thought of Junhoe ten years ago, when he was still his. Jinhwan was crying too, he took Junhoe face on his hands and smiled at him; Junhoe cried even more and hugged Jinhwan both of them crying Jinhwan carried both of them to bed. Crashing in the white sheets, the clothes in the floor and the pieces of glass and tequila in the balcony, Jinhwan and Junhoe laid face to face Jinhwan smiling at Junhoe reassuring him. Their faces slowly came together and their lips met. They kissed slowly, like two people who didn’t want to forget, and like that, there weren’t any Jay, 35, Soloist and June, 32, Singer and Actor.

 

They were Jinhwan and Junhoe, 22 and 25, iKON members once again, kissing in the moonlight of the night, kissing away their worries away again. For a moment, Jinhwan felt he was in love again, and maybe, he was still in love.

 

The next morning Jinhwan woke up to an empty bed, the room cleaned up and an apology letter on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would totally understand if you hate me after this
> 
> Eunhye has a major role mostly because she is Junhoe moral support, don't hate her just yet next is going to be mostly double b focused
> 
> remember to follow me on twt (jungkjhb) or ask me anything on cc (cholobeom)!!


End file.
